User blog:JamberLuv4ever/For A Special Someone...
For a special someone who I love and could not live without. I bolded important lyrics. She thinks she's being replaced which is impossible. Here Without You by 3 Doors Down A hundred days have made me older Since the last time that I saw your pretty face A thousand lies have made me colder And I don't think I can look at this the same But all the miles that separate Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face I'm here without you, baby But you're still on my lonely mind I think about you, baby And I dream about you all the time I'm here without you, baby But you're still with me in my dreams And tonight it's only you and me, yeah. The miles just keep rollin' As the people leave their way to say hello I've heard this life is overrated But I hope that it gets better as we go, oh, yeah, yeah I'm here without you, baby But you're still on my lonely mind I think about you, baby And I dream about you all the time I'm here without you, baby But you're still with me in my dreams And tonight, girl, its only you and me Everything I know, and anywhere I go (oh whoa) It gets hard but it won't take away my love (oh whoa) And when the last one falls When it's all said and done It gets hard but it wont take away my love, whoa, oh, oh I'm here without you, baby But you're still on my lonely mind I think about you, baby And I dream about you all the time I'm here without you, baby But you're still with me in my dreams And tonight, girl, it's only you and me Mirrors by Justin Timberlake Aren't you somethin' to admire? 'Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror And I can't help but notice You reflect in this heart of mine If you ever feel alone and The glare makes me hard to find Just know that I'm always Parallel on the other side 'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go Just put your hand on the glass I'll be tryin' to pull you through You just gotta be strong 'Cause I don't wanna lose you now I'm lookin' right at the other half of me The vacancy that sat in my heart Is a space and now you're home Show me how to fight for now And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy Comin' back into you once I figured it out You were right here all along It's like you're my mirror My mirror staring back at me I couldn't get any bigger With anyone else beside of me And now it's clear as this promise That we're making two reflections into one 'Cause it's like you're my mirror My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me Aren't you somethin', an original 'Cause it doesn't seem merely a sample And I can't help but stare, 'cause I see truth somewhere in your eyes I can't ever change without you You reflect me, I love that about you And if I could, I would look at us all the time 'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go Just put your hand on the glass I'll be tryin' to pull you through You just gotta be strong 'Cause I don't wanna lose you now I'm lookin' right at the other half of me The vacancy that sat in my heart Is a space and now you're home show me how to fight for now And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy Comin' back into you once I figured it out You were right here all along It's like you're my mirror My mirror staring back at me I couldn't get any bigger With anyone else beside of me And now it's clear as this promise That we're making two reflections into one 'Cause it's like you're my mirror My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me Yesterday is history Tomorrow's a mystery I can see you lookin' back at me Keep your eyes on me Baby, keep your eyes on me 'Cause I don't wanna lose you now I'm lookin' right at the other half of me The vacancy that sat in my heart Is a space and now you're home Show me how to fight for now (please show me, baby) I'll tell you, baby, it was easy Comin' back into you once I figured it out You were right here all along It's like you're my mirror My mirror staring back at me I couldn't get any bigger With anyone else beside of me And now it's clear as this promise That we're making two reflections into one 'Cause it's like you're my mirror My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me Cotton, you are irreplaceable. The thought of u thinking that is just funny because it can NEVER happen. And, please stop doing 'certain things' because it makes me sad and it makes me do 'certain things.' So, please stop. Whoever is making her feel sad deserves to go to jail, and electrocuted, then burnt, and beaten. That's how much I love you. I love my little sister and I always will. I hope you love your big sister as much as she loves you. ♥ ★†Jambie†★ Category:Blog posts